flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:FrozenClan
(I swear to god..) Skykit nudged the RiverClan leader softly, the sudden excitement and light in her eyes now fading as she stared at the big cat. She didn't know what to do, or what even happened to the leader. She guessed she was losing a life. She decided to lay down and curl up against Fernstar in worry. -Skykit The only movement in her body was her fur being ruffled by the breezes. She had lost a life. In a while, her eyes opened, but were dull and glazed over. She began breathing again, and her ears twitched nervously. ~Fernstar Skykit looked up as she noticed that Fernstar was breathing once again, she stood up quickly, her small tail wagging as she was a dog, but she was only trying to sway her tail with delight. She purred and left to gather some type of herb that would help her recover. -Skykit She just lay there, gathering up her bearings to stand. She got to her paws, but she was still injured. Her back leg was still crushed, and she had smaller scratches along her body. She looked around, in mid-shock. ~Fernstar Skykit returned with a few leaves in her mouth. She calmly set it down by Fernstar's paws, and she looked up at the leader with concern of her state, "These are thyme leaves. I heard they help soothe pain and shock." Skykit looked around for the medicine cat, but she was not around. She sighed, wishing she could say she was right or wrong. -Skykit Runs toward the leader bending over her in concern then looks at Skykit Thank you!" While ferns recovering I meow: Hello friend my name is ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) leader of Frozenclan looks at fern* what happened?"-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Why...(shocked) Welcome to Frozenclan Skykit are u destined to be the med cats apprentice? Eyes glimmering with hope* You will be a great Warrior some day Skykit-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Who is your mother Skykit?ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) "Thank you, Froststar-" the word destined hit her ears with a great impact. She was left speechless for a moment before she nodded quickly, "Yes ma'am. I want to become a medicine cat apprentice. I heard the medicine cat was taking an apprentice too. And no, I do not have a mother. I never met her." -Skykit Well I would say that ur destiny is with Mintflower u will make a good med cat soon Skykit touches tail on her back Have faith in your choosing-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Smiles at Skykit im a tom :3 nothing to be ashamed of Skykit we all make mistakes^^ Thank u for your politeness Skykit But u may call me whatever u want Choose your path wisely Skykit-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Fernstar bent down, wincing, taking the leaves in her mouth and chewing them slowly. She looked up and tried to smile towards Froststar. "uh...a dog happened...Lost a life." Her voice was shaky and cracked. "Skykit here helped me." "Thank you, Froststar." she mumbled a mewl, "U-uh, sorry.. Thanks for the correction. I'll make sure to choose my path." she nodded slowly. Her chest fur puffed at the mention of her name. -Skykit Thank Starclan ur ok looks at Skykit Im in debt to u Skykit She is a great leader and a friend Helps fern up toward rc Skykit can u help her back to camp?" Then looks at fern eyes quivering fern.... Im....Frostpaw(яc) Robinwing and I made this Clan-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) I hope im not kinda.....quiting rc because I love rc-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) She nodded, "I knew you were by the way you rp. it's so unique." She smiled, then coughed. She limped towards her territory. Smiles back at her nuzzles her fur be safe and paddles back in the forest looks back and whispers: I wish I could express my feelings to you fern....I kinda...lik-e... forest drowns out my words-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) I will be back tomorrow fern at 6:15 a.m maybe? Anyways bye-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Goodnight. I have school so i won't be back until like 3:30 P.M. Pacific time K what did you need Ferny...? -Dawn (close enough) There's like a rp that's happening here, and you can join if ya want. ~Fernstar but I gtg in literally five minutes Okays. Awww ;.; -Dawnlight Ugh stupid tablet. Anyway...who would I rp as?- Dawnlight -She trots to Skykit, purring gently "I heard you would like to be a medicine cat apprentice?" - nudging her with her paw, looking confused for a second, then shakes the feeling away. Mintflower sits down, her tail curled messily around her paws.- Walks toward Mintflower and lightly touched her back with tail indeed she is" Are u ready to take on an apprentice Mintflower?"- 13:16, April 16, 2014 (UTC)ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) -Mintflower purrs back a reply, "Why, yes, I am, when will the ceremony start, Froststar? If the cats are assembled I am ready to start the ceremony." her eyes flicker from Froststar to Skykit, as her tail flicks subtly with excitement, she stops flicking her tail trying to hide the excitment building up inside, but her eyes betrayed her.- ((Can we do the roleplay here? http://us10.chatzy.com/16374040470108 it's the chatzy for FrozenClan. I'll put up a message I sent earlier about the colors.)) Skykit nodded eagerly to Mintflower, grinning, "Yes, I am willing to become a medicine cat!" -Skykit Yes we can Skykit.)) -Mintflower Sorry for the lengthy text. Just pleas read. ((Quick annoucement for FrozenClan. I am helping Froststar create a chatzy room so you guys can roleplay there and not here. It also helps so that when you guys want to roleplay on flab, and there is some sudden spammer or pooper, you have the choice of going to the chatzy room. Anyway, I am not posting the link yet, since the room is being currently made. I need every member to at least select a color from here: http://cloford.com/resources/colours/500col.htm You must copy the hex code, which includes the symbol # along with some numbers and letters, then post your name and the code here, so I can get your color down. This will represent your color, so you or anyone else, doesn't use it. If I reject the code, it is because you are probably using the same as someone else and are being asked to pick a new one. Sorry for this sudden note, but I just needed to point it out.)) -Dapplestar/Skykit Skykit!!!!!ROBINWINGS DEAD!!!!! !! ;_; She was killed by a fox:(-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) I'm sorry for your mates death, Froststar, i really am but he's with StarClan now watching over us all with good spirits, and do you want to set a new deputy cermony? ~Firewish.fc(d Ahem, I am not dead, the fox godmodded, Mintflower's den is a crevise that something as large as a fox cannot come into, and the fox didn't react when I kicked and slashes his nose, as hard as I could. ~~Robinwing~~ (NOT DEAD!) A Confederate regiment is in the courthouse..... ((Robinwing, you do know that foxes have a higher pain tolerance than cats, right? And they probably could fit into the den... Their spine is flexible like a cat's is, and they are able to squeeze into tight spaces.)) No, I mean like really really small, also, it should have at least flinched, or growled, or shown that it had gotten hurt, other than just -HEH NOPE.AVI!- .-. ~~Robinwing~~ (STILL NOT DEAD!) If that is how you want to play it. I could let a dragon lose in this camp. I might do that. Looks at the cats and speaks:Robinwing is not dead looks at the one who said "ill let a dragon lose" We will respect her since she is my deputy and I will not hesitate to exile if your being disrespectful -ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) ***Ima tom!*** Robinwing is a girl*** FYI:Ima tom /boy-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Now now, let's not get to...suggesting things. ~Fernstar Fern walks up to her and says "Coalgaze is planning to take down our clan and kill me and our faithful deputy robinwing" He shall be exiled but hes also vex" Carful on who u let in your clan....But....What should we(me and clan) Do???-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) "Froststar, my leader," he said, padding up to Froststar. "I would never plan to harm your Clan, nor anyone in it. Believe me when I say this, for it is true." He bowed his head in slight respect for the leader. His ears were pinned against his head. "What ever gave you the idea of my loyalty being false?" ═Coalgaze Coalgaze looks at him "Several cats have claimed u are trying to kill me, Robinwing and our clan(Kill Froststar then Robinwing will be leader, no kill her) Eyes pin Coalgaze*"Is this true? In OOC I want answers" Be honest Coalgaze"And please for Starclans sake Choose a good path" I do not doubt your loylaty but.....You must tell me if this is true or false" If u lie It will get u no where in life...If u dont u may earn more trust from your, Clanmates-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Sighs* You are welcomed back but....Do be careful-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Do you know what OOC means? Frost, OOC means Out of Character. You see, when you roleplay, you have a character. It's sort of like a book. Do the characters in a book talk to the author or reader? No. (Unless it's in second person, but most books are in first or third.) You see, our characters can't read what I'm saying right now. It's not like my character knows that he is a fictional talking cat being a puppet used for roleplay. And example of OOC: "My dog has cancer!" Bad example, I know, but obviously, your character couldn't say that. Froststar, the cat, does not own a dog. In character, there would be roleplay like "Froststar looked across the clearing" or something. This might've been confusing. Do you understand now? ═Coalgaze Don't people usually mark OOC with brackets or double forward slashes? That's what I've mostly seen. ~Aquila Good point. ═Coalgaze Nods you are welcomed back but if 1 of my friends hear something else I might have to exile....You are welcomed back in the clan-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) He nodded, understanding. "Thank you, Froststar!" ═Coalgaze ((An alliance between The Legendary Creed and FrozenClan?)) ~Nova (Nocturnal) You can't keep asking for alliances that won't promise anything and instead waste time, Nocturnal. ~Eaglekit I guess we could Nocternal feel free to edit.-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) ((Thank you. ^-^)) ~Nova (Nocturnal) I wouldn't trust Nocturnal because, of all he has done, I'm just saying be careful, and I would suggest not alliancing for all trouble he caused. ~Firewish ((Sigh. That is the past Redclaw, and I am not a 'he'.)) ((And you have got nothing to do with the 'trouble' I caused.)) I'm just saying, be careful you never know what 'trouble' he'll get you into, he can't even accept that she's no longer the leader of Legandary Legion, and i would know. ~Firewish Red has a good point there.... Ok then I will but we need another one soon maybe, Rc?-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) ((Redclaw, you don't even know half the stuff about me, have I ever got my allies into trouble? No.)) ~Nocturnal, who is a 'she' Wrong. I know quite much about you, and were i found the gloryus impact of such imformation, well.... Armin Renke. ~Firewish Keep talkin' Red, I'd never get my allies into trouble. ~Nocturnal Don't want to pick any sides right now, but when things occurred in the legion, and Nocturnal was leader, nothing happened to my clan. Pointing that out. -Dapple Ahem Fern,Dapple, Firewish I will be gone for 5 days" on a trip)" My deputy should tend to the clan and I would be grateful, if you also took care of the clan,(and keep an eye on Coalgaze>>) Have fun(and contact me when I come back if theres problems-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Alright, Frost, have a nice trip ^^ and dapple, i know but i don't want nocturnal to destory the clan, without somone being to suspicous. ~Firewish Nocturnal is not capable of destroying a clan. Alright, Frost, have fun on the trip. And I am sure that Nocturnal would never want to hurt a clan. ~Fernstar Agreed Fernie <3 ~Nocturnal <3 Dear people of FrozenClan chatzy, i'm sorry to say i will not be attending any chatzy's any longer, i have told yet some people why, i will miss you, but i'll always be loyal to the clan, if you can please maybe tell me what happens on the chat (a cat death, new deputy, etc.) that would be helpful. ~Firewish Nevermind, i got it to work. ~Firewish Welcome back to chatzy red ^^ Im back! How is my clan?" Any problems?" And sure we could Nocturnal I was also thinking with rc and sc?-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Ok ^^ ~Nocturnal (Nova) DEAR PPL I CAN'T GO ON CHATZY'S ANYMORE CAUSE MY DAD BLOCKED IT ~FIREWISH orlly That's unfortunate. Seriously, he did you'll see once I'm not on chatzy, I'll miss you guys, goodbye ;( ---Firewish Walks toward Firewish lightly touching her with tail, Firewish if you cant come on chatzy ill be on flab3 umm hill7 and maybe 5-ish p.m(not at night) But tell your dad that he should unblock it because you need to tend to the clan and if and when Robinwing is gone, I wanted you as the "new deputy" I havent exactly met Whispersong but I still....am careful with Coalgaze and hes the only warrior that I know of if you leave and we cant go on without a deputy-ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) ...Coalgaze is dead. You killed him, Froststar. I'm sorry, Frost, it isn't that simple just to ''ask ''him to unblock it, i asked repeatedly and he declined, sorry but he just won't and sure, i'll try to be on at 5, but can you do the Clan buissness on this talk page, it would be very helpful. ~Firewish Frost, even though i can't go on chatzy dosn't mean i can't be the deputy, organize patrols, attanding to clan duties, i'm glad to be apart of the clan and i'll take every breath in my body to sereve it. ~Firewish ...He blocked Chatzy? With what software? I didnt kill Coalgaze, Robinwing did :3ғяσsтsтαя(ғc) Well, first he blocked it with a program called 'Safe Eyes' which really ticks me off, then he removed Safe Eyes and replaced it with Norton Family which blocked chatzy, dA, even wont let me on wiki's sometimes, along with blogspot. ~Firewish